Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 1)
Chapter 1 is the first chapter of Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover by MarioFan65. This Chapter is called, "A New Beginning". Plot (Underwater, fishes were swimming in the water until the camera moves up to Club Penguin Island, a island filled with colorful penguins) *Blue Penguin: Good morning everyone! (Everyone in the neighborhood wakes up) *Bambadee: Time to start the day. *Rory: *pack up his stuff* Gotta get working in the mine. *Bambadee: Ahhh, fresh breath of Club Penguin. (The camera moves to Herbert's Mountain Lab, a place where Herbert and Klutzy live as their home. Everything was junk and trash on the floor. There is also a new invention on the table as well.) *Herbert: *walking* Well, well, well. Another day in another life. *Klutzy: *walk to Herbert* *Herbert: Oh. I am bored right. What can we do? (They started up as a good idea Herbert came up with one) *Herbert: Hey Klutzy, i have a good idea. We are going to build a time machine to go to a new world just because of the stupid penguins destroying my plans! They also destroyed the blackout last year and we have to move on to a warmer place. How about that? *Klutzy: *agrees* *Herbert: Yes. i am ready to roll out. (Herbert and Klutzy begin to build the time machine. 15 minutes later, Herbert is finally done with the invention.) *Herbert: YES! IT'S FINSHIED AND NOW LET MOVE TO A NEW WORLD! (Herbert holds on Klutzy's claw as Herbert press on the button "Random" on the time machine and get teleported with Klutzy. In the Future Time World, Herbert and Klutzy are flying to find the Real-World Dimension.) *Herbert: Ah ha ha ha ha ha. It works. I want to find a place that is snowy. Please make it happen. (Herbert and Klutzy enter the white hole to the Real-World Dimension and arrive in the Real-World in Antarctica on a snowstorm.) *Herbert: What? This is what it suppose to be?! *Klutzy: *disagree* *Herbert: Oh no, where are we now? Klutzy, WHERE IS OUR TIME MACHINE?! (Herbert and Klutzy search for their time machine and meanwhile, the Emperor Penguins are now in their new home, Penguin-Land which is like their previous home Emperor-Land. The song "Stand Out" by Tevin Campbell plays) *Gloria Open up your eyes, take a look at me Get the picture fixed in your memory I'm driven by the rhythm like the beat of a heart And I won't stop until I start to stand out Hmm, stand out *Seymour: Some people settle for the typical thing Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time Before I move to the front of the line *Atticus: Once you're watchin' every move that I make You gotta believe that I got what it takes *The Chorus: To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud Till mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah *Atticus: If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace And I'll do it all again, when I get it done Until I become your number one *Seymour: No method to the madness and no means of escape Gonna break every rule, I'll bend them all out of shape It ain't a question of how just a matter of when You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send *Gloria: I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end *The Chorus: To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud Till mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah *Gloria: If I could make you stop and take a look at me instead of just Walkin' by There's nothin' that I wouldn't do If it was gettin' you to notice I'm alive All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove I got whatever it takes It's a piece of cake *The Chorus: To stand out Above the crowd Even if I gotta shout out loud Till mine is the only face you'll see Gonna stand out Stand out, hey Stand out! Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Stand out! Till mine's the only face you'll see Gonna stand out Till you notice me (Everyone cheered as the song ended when the logo shows up) CLUB PENGUIN AND HAPPY FEET THE CROSSOVER (Noah the Elder, the oldest emperor penguin around is in the top of his glacier and has a announcement to make.) *Noah: Congratulations everyone, i am very proud of you. Welcome to the new day and you all sing the best song in Penguin-Land. *Mumble: Cool. That was fun and this place is better than our previous home was. *Erik: I know. It's much bigger than Emperor-Land was. We created this land for three days and it is a large home with caves and parks. *Gloria: My family loves our new home after The Doomberg destroyed Emperor-Land. *Memphis: Emperor-Land is history now. We also created a pool so the kids don't get bored at all. *Maurice: Gloria and Mumble listen to me. Everyday, take care of Erik. Whatever when we're gone. Be sure to take good care of him. I don't want any skuas coming near my grandson. *Gloria: I promise dad. *Mumble: As Bryan say to himself, "No worries." *Michelle: Good Mumble. You have very good tap-dancing skills and i wish you could sing better. *Mumble: Thanks. I can only dance without singing. *Michelle: Okay. I remember when i saw you dancing since you were a baby. *Mumble: I know. Even Gloria likes my tap-dancing skills. *Maurice: Alright, we have to get things started. Next year will be different like always. The ice breaks, a new land rises. *Noah: The Elders will always be there watching. The Great 'Guin will be watching too. This is only just a new hope for a new beginning. (Everyone cheered) TO BE CONTINUED Next: Club Penguin And Happy Feet The Crossover (Chapter 2) Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Crossovers Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters